Tangled Hair and Prefect Badge
by obliquedge
Summary: Draco and Hermione walk into each other outside the Great Hall. Literally. Hermione's hair gets caught in Draco's prefect badge. Chaos and hilarity ensues. DMHG oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. I _do_ own two bags of apple chips, though, and one malfunctioning laptop. :)

Summary: Hermione's hair gets caught in Draco's prefect badge. What happens next?

A/N: I'm on a writing spree:) Thanks to my dear reviewers of my recent one-shot, _Sanctuary_ (read that if you have the time, it's a dramione as well!) you guys really inspired me to write some more. So, here's another one that's happier, for dracolover18, who asked for a happier one. Hope you're reading this:) This one...it sort of has a twist at the end. It's sort of a "beginning" for Draco and Hermione.

Sighs, I'm rambling again. Okay, the important bit is: R&R please! And I'll write some more while I'm on this HIGH (it's my holidays now! whee)

**

* * *

**

**Tangled Hair and Prefect Badge**

Draco glared down at Hermione, who was leaning against his chest and glowering at him angrily. Not by choice, of course. With neither of them watching their way as they walked out of the Great Hall, they had collided into each other, and Hermione's hair had got attached to Draco's prefect badge.

"Get off me, Granger!" Draco snapped irritably, pulling away from Hermione. She yelped in pain as her hair was pulled from her scalp, shuffling closer.

"Don't do that!" she retorted angrily. "It hurts, you know!" She fiddled uneasily with Draco's badge, trying to pry her hair out, when Draco pulled his wand from his pocket, muttering a spell under his breath. He waved his wand at the same moment Hermione yanked her head backwards, and Draco's spell hit the wall while Hermione rubbed her head painfully as he leapt backwards. They were once again stuck together.

Draco threw his wand on the ground angrily and it rolled a few feet away. "You disrupted my spell, Granger!" he barked, attempting to reach down and pick his wand up, but to no avail because Hermione was being wholly uncooperative and fiddling vigorously with her hair.

She elbowed Draco painfully in the ribs. "Well, you didn't _tell_ me you were casting a spell! And look, you only made it worse," Hermione said irritably, holding up the mass of brown curls that was tangled with the green and silver badge. Standing was potentially becoming a problem because of the uncomfortable position Hermione was in, and she grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him to the ground with her. As they sat on the cold stone floor, each grumbling under their breaths, Draco had a spark of inspiration.

"Hey, why don't I just take the badge out?" he mused, moving to remove the offending object. Hermione's fingers were still there, refusing to give up, so he smacked them away, trying to search for the pin of the badge amidst her thick mass of curly brown hair. It was a futile attempt, and Draco simply pushed Hermione's head away in frustration, trying to get a better view of the situation, causing her to yelp and elbow him again.

Narrowing her eyes, though Draco couldn't see her face, Hermione fumbled for her wand in her pocket. "I'm going to cast a spell, so don't move," Hermione hissed, waving her wand. However, before she could complete the spell, Peeves flew right through them, holding a candlestick that whacked Hermione on the forehead. She fell backwards, dragging Draco with her, while her wand flew some way behind them. Peeves cackled at them maniacally before disappearing through a wall. "What is this, some kind of conspiracy?" Hermione lamented, angling her head to attempt to see where her wand had landed. It was quite some way away, but not half as far as the distance Draco had flung his wand. "Let's shuffle backwards so I can get my wand," Hermione suggested, getting to her feet slowly so Draco could follow her example.

But he stood his ground, and Hermione couldn't move for fear of tearing a bunch of her hair out. "No, let's get my wand. Moving forwards is generally easier than moving backwards," Draco replied coolly, leaning towards his wand. Hermione glared at him angrily.

"No, let's get my wand," she insisted, shuffling so the wand was on her left, and leant closer to it.

"No, let's get my wand," Draco repeated irritably, leaning to his right.

"No, let's get my wand!" Hermione was getting quite irritated now, and moved as close to her wand as she could without injuring herself. Which wasn't very close at all.

Draco gave Hermione a contemplative glance, before throwing himself down to the right, stretching his arm out for his wand. Letting out a small screech, Hermione was pulled in the towards him, landing rather ungracefully atop Draco as he reached for his wand. They were put into a highly compromising position, and Hermione scrambled off Draco quickly. Or rather, tried to.

She flopped over beside Draco on the ground, when inspiration struck. "You know, we could have _accio_'d our wands," she said, and her wand flew into her hand. Draco followed her example, and soon both of them had turned to the spot by which they were attached to each other, and muttered a quick spell.

The spells collided and bounced off the wall harmlessly.

What wasn't so harmless, however, was when a very frustrated Hermione flew at Draco agitatedly, her fingers ready to strangle him neck. He grabbed her wrists, fending her off and finally throwing off him.

In any normal circumstance, Hermione would have flown against the wall, and Draco would brush himself off, stalking off. But because Hermione felt a rather painful tug on her scalp, she grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him after her so his badge wouldn't tear her hair off. Preventing his head from colliding painfully with the unforgiving stone wall, Draco extended his hands and leant against the wall. He was now straddling Hermione, whose head was still firmly attached to the front of his robes.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Granger," Draco drawled, a smirk coming to his face.

Hermione gagged and tried to glare at him, even though the only thing she could see was Draco's tie and some part of his uniform. "Don't be an idiot," she replied, "And get off me."

The smirk on Draco's features widened. "As you wish," he said, standing up suddenly, which only caused Hermione to jump to her feet after him, placing her hands on his shoulder to steady herself.

"Not like that!" she hissed. Adjusting her hair and Draco's badge slightly, Hermione stretched a little, finally able to stand up straight. Her back was complaining from the hunched position she had been. But that presented a whole new dilemma.

They were standing nose to nose, striking grey eyes staring into warm brown ones, not able to move any further away. The colour rose in Hermione's cheeks, and though she still grasped her wand in one hand, she couldn't seem, for the life of her, to remember a single useful spell. As for Draco, he was perfectly fine until Hermione started blushing, the pink in her cheeks getting more and more obvious. Draco swallowed hard. The fact that his _arch-nemesis_, and not just any girl, was blushing because of him made Draco feel a little squeamish, and his cheeks began to burn.

"Don't…don't move," he mumbled indistinctly, trying to untangle Hermione's hair from his badge. For the fist time since they had found themselves in that predicament, Draco was actually being gentle, carefully removing Hermione's hair from the tangle, strand by strand. This only caused Hermione's cheeks to flush scarlet.

But Draco's gentleness hardly meant that they were getting out of the uncomfortable state they were in, because he was not concentrating, instead choosing stare intently at Hermione's eyes, which were fiercely avoiding his gaze. Then she looked up, and Draco's fingers stopped moving. In fact, he was quite sure that his heart stopped beating as well. Her eyes were the colour of pure gold, sparkling and welcoming, swirling in their depths.

Hermione wanted to blink away from Draco's eyes, but she found herself unable to do so, powerless to do anything but stare into his brilliant silver eyes, glimmering in them a million colours. They were so captivating, so mesmerising, so enthralling, that Hermione could actually feel her knees began to weaken. She was immediately convinced that his eyes had some magical, hypnotic power that got so many girls infatuated with him. It was all Draco's fault that she felt dizzy and light-headed.

A nervous giggle interrupted them.

"Am I," Lavender Brown paused to giggle again, "Interrupting something?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "No, no, you're not –" she began, making to move away from Draco, forgetting totally about the fact that her hair was still stuck to his prefect badge. As she let out an almost inaudible yelp, Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her a little closer, which only made Lavender giggle some more. Quite apparently, she couldn't see a thing of how Hermione's hair was tangled up in Draco's badge, because Lavender was giggling madly, under the assumption she had discovered some scandalous couple in the middle of a secret rendezvous.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to explain again, Lavender had exploded into uncontrollable laughter, turning on her heel, presumably to spread the news that Hermione and Draco had some secret, underground affair.

"You!" Hermione started again, turning to Draco angrily. "You should have said something! Why didn't you –"

She was interrupted mid-sentence once again as Draco covered her lips with his. As she let out a gasp of astonishment, Draco waved his wand and performed non-verbal magic to untangle Hermione's hair. Then he deepened the kiss, waiting to see if she would pull away.

Hermione, after getting over the initial shock, had to admit that Draco was a good kisser. She leant into the kiss, reaching to snake her arms around his neck, when Draco pulled away.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he said, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"My hair was still caught to your badge! There was nothing I could do," she argued, stepping back angrily and not realising that Draco had already cast his spell.

"Oh really?" he asked, smirking evilly. "But I had already untangled your hair, Granger." He motioned to the empty space between them and Hermione blushed deeply. She had no response to that as Draco spun on his heel, walking away.

As she stood in the middle of the corridor, a little stunned and very light-headed, Draco turned his head back to her, the signature smirk still playing on his lips. Lips that Hermione were currently still lusting over, despite her sensible side telling her she shouldn't be. He winked at her playfully, and Hermione bit her lower lip, heart beating crazily.

"See you around, Granger," Draco bid in a sexily low drawl, before sauntering away without another backwards glance. Hermione's gaze followed his retreating figure as she curled around her finger the lock of tangled hair that had been caught to Draco's prefect badge.

* * *

Review please! Pretty please? With a cherry on top:)


End file.
